


really like you

by deulham



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 things kinda?, Alternate Universe - High School, Dates, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deulham/pseuds/deulham
Summary: To put it simply, no one should know about this. Minhee is relatively new to the school environment and Yunseong has a reputation to keep hence both of them try to keep their relationship as hidden as possible.Keyword: try
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	really like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arieslilac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/gifts).



> a birthday gift for my bestie <3 i hope you'll have fun reading this even though its not nearly as good as your writing (its literally my first time writing a finished fic pls i'll improve for your birthday next year but with other ships.. i hope) ANYWAYS.. yeah i hope you'll have fun reading this it is super cringy btw i'm sorry i haven't really been on dates before so ^_^ lastly, i wrote this while listening to 'really like you - iz*one' hence the title!
> 
> \+ some parts of this work is based on the k-drama 18 Again

The student council president Hwang Yunseong is secretly dating the freshman Kang Minhee. It is as simple as that. Just like the other cliche love stories, they just fell for each other the moment their eyes met after Minhee stepped into the land of Serim High on the registration day. They got to know each other along the way throughout the orientation week and Yunseong confessed to Minhee on the last day of the same week. They knew that not everyone must know about this. To put it simply,  **no one** should know about this. Minhee is relatively new to the school environment and Yunseong has a reputation to keep hence both of them try to keep their relationship as hidden as possible.

Keyword:  _ try _

-

  
  


**Minhee** : hyung i miss you :(

**Yunseong** : why are you not focusing on your Maths class?

**Minhee** : how did you know that i’m on my maths class now? hyung be honest are you stalking me :O

**Yunseong** : no baby you literally called me yesterday night to ask me that one maths question telling me that it is due this morning

**Minhee** : oh did i? hehehe but i still miss you hyung 

And that was how the both of them are now in the far corner of the school’s library bookshelves, with Yunseong laying his cute head (based on Minhee) on one side of the taller’s shoulder. Yunseong then pins down the younger on one of the shelves with his hands around the younger’s waist while Minhee tries to act natural (despite being highly gay panicked as if that is their first time kissing each other) by having his hands around the older’s neck. Their lips are about to meet when both of them hear a loud  _ thump _ down the floor. If Minhee has to list down the Top 100 of his regrets throughout the school year, complying to Yunseong’s request earlier would’ve been at the top, because they are about to get caught kissing by someone. Nevertheless, Yunseong believes that it is not over until it is actually over when he pushes his body lower, trapping Minhee into the small space in between the two shelves trying to make both of them as invisible as they can. The distance between them is too close. Too close that Minhee would’ve been able to name the cologne brand that the older put on his body this morning but that is none of his top concern at the moment.

Woobin has an excellent hearing. He knows that and he knows that he isn’t mistaken when he hears giggles.. giggles of not one but probably two.. could also be three humans also given the quiet condition of the library. At first he decided to ignore that until he hears a way too familiar voice of someone. To be specific, his classmate and best friend. Look. Woobin is not a busybody man. It is the curiosity that got the most of that school librarian as he approaches the bookshelves slowly to confirm his theory that the student council president Hwang Yunseong is kissing someone. It is not like he wants to expose the latter, he just wants to confirm his suspicion. To be fair, Yunseong had been really suspicious lately as sometimes he rejected the friend groups' offer to hang out together or have lunch. One more thing about Woobin is that he recently changed his spectacles so he is sure with all the visions that his glasses show him, and he is totally right when he witnesses his best friend, Yunseong, is pinning someone down. As much as he wants to know who that certain someone with his back turned to him is, he decides to just play dumb and respect Yunseong’s privacy, attempting to leave not-so-quietly when he accidentally hits the old shelf behind him, making a book fall way too loud for a library kind of loud. 

On the other hand, both Yunseong and Minhee sigh in relief once they’ve confirmed that it was just the “wind”. 

“Hyung, I am not going to meet you in school again,” Minhee whines after they finally got to let go of each other.

Instead of trying to argue with the younger, Yunseong reaches for the younger’s cute nose and runs away before Minhee manages to do anything.

Minhee tries to catch up to the older but it is not long until they reach the center of the library, acting as if nothing happened with everyone’s eyes around them. Yunseong reaches for the main door to leave first before stealing a glance at Minhee and winking at the latter playfully and as discreetly as possible for no one but Minhee to notice. 

“Tsk, thank god that he is cute,” Minhee whispers before leaving the library counter to the door, way too loud for the school librarian Wonjin to hear him.

-

Minhee, Hyeongjun and Minseo are classmates. It is a fact that the three of them always stick together, even now while they’re watching the annual basketball match between Serim High and Baejin High. The three of them are seated at the most back of the hall.

It is two minutes into the game when Yunseong, Jungmo and Woobin arrive at the hall and to their dismay, the only seats available are the three seats right beside Minhee’s seat. Without Minhee expecting, the three fit themselves onto the three seats beside the younger’s with Yunseong beside him, followed by Jungmo then Woobin. The atmosphere is awkward as 1) the two friend groups have never talked to each other before and 2) Yunseong is the school’s president so which juniors won’t be intimidated by the latter (with Minhee as the exception) 

Five minutes into the game, Minhee feels a hand slithering over his right wrist and he immediately knows who is the “culprit”. He lets out a small cough while trying to remove his wrist from the other’s hand but fails terribly as Yunseong pulls the younger’s wrist back into his grasp. Minhee eyes his friends and when he confirms that the two of them are all focused on the match, he abides by Yunseong’s gesture but instead of letting the older one hold his wrist, he touches their two palms together. There is not much difference in the size of their hands but Minhee can feel the warmth from the president’s palm, then intertwine their fingers together. 

“Let’s stay like this until the match ends,” Yunseong quietly whispers, as a form of begging.

“What if they caught us?” Minhee asks teasingly, still complying to his boyfriend’s request.

“They won’t,” Yunseong assures, followed by the two’s love language, a wink. 

The match is interesting. Yunseong thinks Minhee is more interesting as he stares at the younger. Longer than he initially planned to. Not his fault that the younger one looks gorgeous like that, with his eyebrows scrunching at times while “coaching” the players of what to do as if they can hear him.

“What?” Minhee questions as he can feel the older’s stare from the corner of his eyes.

Yunseong only shakes his head, “You’re ugly.” 

“Then stop holding my hand, I hate you.” Minhee replies in annoyance.

Yunseong laughs, finding the sight cute, “You’re ugly. My ugly.” 

The hall is so noisy with cheerings and coachings but to the two of them it is as if they’re the only people there, way too immersed into their own little life. It’s comfortable. Minhee feels at home, Yunseong is his home. He wants it to stay that way forever.

-

Yunseong plays football. He is good at that. As his boyfriend and self-proclaimed #1 supporter, Minhee knows that he needs to watch the match and support his boyfriend on the field. That is how the trio end up together again on the upper level section of the spectators’ seats. Minseo and Hyeongjun find it weird how their best friend is suddenly interested in football matches as the tallest of the three has never spoken out about his interest in football, only basketballs but they just decide to let it slide.

Yunseong is the team’s proud striker. It is exactly 20 seconds before the game ends when Yunseong Brings the ball near to the defendant’s goalpost, smoothly avoiding the other players and eventually scores a goal. 

To say that Minhee is proud is an understatement as he suddenly stands up right when the ball touches the goal, earning everyone’s eyes around the three. It takes 3 seconds and a few thigh slaps from Hyeongjun and Minseo for Minhee to realise the situation he’s in, immediately sitting back down on his seat with flushed cheeks. 

Without Minhee realising, Yunseong witnesses the situation and can only let out a small chuckle at the younger’s cuteness. That’s when their eyes suddenly meet each other within the crowds of players and spectators. The eye contact lasted for 3 seconds when Yunseong broke it first as his team members cheer him on for the win.

Before leaving the center of the football field, Yunseong takes a glance at the place where he saw Minhee previously and blows an air kiss towards the younger’s direction. For the second time of the day but under a different circumstance, the younger’s cheeks heat up. Minhee contemplates for a while before blowing another air kiss as a reply to the older. He silently thanks his two friends’ acquaintances, who are strangers to him for distracting Hyeongjun and Minseo from noticing the exchange of air kisses between him and his boyfriend. 

\- 

It’s the annual school festival day and is also Minhee’s first time attending. The school festival is nothing much, but since it's his first time, he feels especially excited for the day.

There are a lot of game booths located at the school’s open space and Minhee is sure that his two friends have already tried most of them while he took his time to arrive at the school earlier this evening. His boyfriend? Yunseong is none of his concerns right now.

To put it simply, Minhee and Yunseong got into a small argument the night before. The younger might have or might have not pestered the school president way too much last night that he lashed out at Minhee for messaging him nonstop over the littlest things. Yunseong is not usually like that, he usually giggles at the younger’s antics because he finds them cute. He never saw this side of Minhee before when they started dating but maybe that is the younger’s way to show that he is getting comfortable enough to act clingy with Yunseong. However, the preparation for the school festival took a pretty huge toll on Yunseong that he unintentionally sounded mad when his boyfriend called after spamming messages to him. 

Minhee and Hyeongjun are now strolling around the food booths section while Minseo is still busy trying to win a plushie from one of the game booths that the three of them went to previously. While minding their own business Minhee’s eyes catch a way too familiar body walking towards the two of them. Yunseong looks good in slightly loose low rise jeans paired with an undershirt and the light blue cover up with rolled sleeves. Minhee would like to think that both of them kind of match each other unintentionally as the younger is in a same coloured sweatshirt paired with a black jeans. Minhee wonders where Yunseong’s friends are, maybe they are waiting for him somewhere while he is making his way towards them. Minhee tries his best to look anywhere but towards the older’s direction. His heart is about to combust as Yunseong approaches closer and the freshman can feel the latter’s eyes on him despite not looking straight. Hyeongjun is busy trying to open the packaging of his snack as Yunseong passes right beside the two of them. Minhee feels a light touch on his wrist, which he knows came from the older.

“Baby I’m so sorry, please check my messages, hm?” Yunseong whispers way too softly in a pleading tone that isn’t helping Minhee’s heart which if possible, is about to jump off his chest. It took 3 seconds for the older to let go and walk away as if nothing really happened. Everything happened so quickly for Minhee and was probably unnoticed by the others around them, including Hyeongjun. Minhee checks his phone.

**248 unread messages by yunseong hyung <3**

Minhee sighs. The older tried reaching him ever since the moment he woke up earlier this morning but he didn’t bother checking. Minhee isn’t sure if he is actually hurt or he just wants the older to try harder. Minhee decides to put his ego aside (or he’s just too affected by his boyfriend’s soft plea minutes ago to think straight) and opens the pile of messages. He notices the last message that his boyfriend sent 10 minutes ago.

**yunseong hyung <3: ** minhee :( hyung is so sorry. come to the rooftop? hyung will make up everything for my cute tall boyfriend~

Minhee didn’t think twice to excuse himself from Hyeongjun and Minseo, who had just arrived with his plushie gift, leaving both of his two friends clueless as ever. The school’s rooftop isn’t that far from the place he was previously at. Once he arrives at the rooftop, he spots his boyfriend’s body facing him from the back.  _ Even his back looks handsome, annoying.  _ Minhee keeps the thought to himself. He takes baby steps to the older before lightly pushing him, signaling Yunseong that he’s here. Yunseong turns around before engulfing the other boy into a tight but warm hug. 

“Minhee~ hyung knows hyung shouldn’t have lashed out at you over my personal problem yesterday. Hyung is sorry okay? I promise I will not repeat the same mistake again,” Yunseong says in a desperate tone. Minhee knows he means it.

Minhee feels the older’s head leaning against his right shoulder and he gently strokes his hair. Minhee also feels a soft stroke against his back. “Let’s stay like this for a while. I love this feeling,” 

Yunseong hums in agreement. A comfortable silence follows. They stay like that for about 5 minutes without saying anything. 

After both of them release the hug, both of them look away from each other. It’s the post-awkward feelings sinking in. Suddenly, Yunseong holds the younger boy’s left hand, startling the latter. Both of them eventually settle down with intertwined fingers while watching the view in front of them. The view isn’t nothing much, but maybe because they feel closer to the pink sky and the fact that they’re together. They enjoy each other’s presence.

  
  


_ Really like you, please hold my hand tight _

_ Please don’t let go of this hand _

_ So we can dream while holding onto our warm hands _

  
  


“Isn’t the view especially pretty today?” Yunseong asks, his head is tilted to Minhee’s direction with a smile plastered on his stupid handsome face. 

“Hmm, you’re prettier,” Minhee says while tilting his head towards the older’s direction, realising that the older have been looking at him the entire time too with a smile, telling him with his eyes that he is the view. Minhee looks away and feels his cheeks flushing. 

“Hyung, you should’ve told me earlier that this is your secret place. We could’ve just gone here during that one day we almost got caught in the library.” Minhee attempts to change the topic.

“Sorry mini, hyung also just recently discovered this place. Let’s make it our secret place from now on and come here whenever we miss each other during school hours, hm?” Yunseong’s eyes are still on Minhee, he finds that sight is cute because the latter’s cheeks are still red. 

Somehow, Minhee’s head ends up on the other’s lap while Yunseong sits cross-legged. Another comfortable silence engulfs. 

  
  


_ I really like you, I really really like you _

_ Since I’m with you I am able to dream a brightly shining dream again tonight _

_ With you _

  
  


They stay like that throughout the entire school festival. Minhee had messaged his friends in advance to tell them to not wait for him and go home first. 

As the sun starts to set, Yunseong pokes the younger’s cheek signaling that it’s time for them to go home. Minhee immediately gets up and gifts the other a sweet smile. Yunseong smiles back, he knows he’ll never get tired of his boyfriend’s smile. To him, Minhee owns the prettiest smile in the entire world. 

Yunseong walks Minhee home afterwards hand in hand. They laugh along the way, enjoying every second that they have together. They have nothing anymore to catch up on as they’ve shared everything they had to offer during their rooftop date earlier but every second of being together is precious when you have to keep your relationship hidden. When they’re finally in front of Minhee’s house, both of them are reluctant to release their hands.

“Go in first, hyung will leave after,” Yunseong orders after they simultaneously released their hold on each other’s hands. 

“Hyung go first, I am already in front of my house.” Minhee says, not wanting to leave.

Yunseong shakes his head, “But I told you that I’m walking you home, so hyung needs to see mini go in first.” 

“Let’s just walk away together.” Minhee states, not wanting to give up.

Yunseong can only chuckle in fondness at the younger’s antics, nodding his head, agreeing. 

They start to walk simultaneously towards two opposite directions, still trying to steal glances at each other. Minhee forms a big shaped heart by using his two long arms and before he could continue walking, Yunseong sprints towards him and hugs him. 

“You’re so clingy, I thought you’re supposed to be the human teddy bear between us.” Minhee teases.

Yunseong only hums in response. Yunseong wasn’t an affectionate person before he met Minhee, but since they got into a relationship, he realised that he had always wanted more from the younger. The stolen glances whenever they walk past each other on the school hallway, their short dates during school hours, their shared kisses, the hand holdings and the hugs at. That’s how much the power Minhee has over him. Yunseong used to think that he’s strong, but he is totally weak for the younger. 

The hug lasts for approximately 30 seconds and they walk away from each other, for real this time. 

-

In order to keep their relationship hidden, Minhee and Yunseong have to not be seen together as much as possible in public, hence their indoor dates. Minhee loves inviting Yunseong to his house and so is the older. They introduce each other as their “friend” to their parents whenever one of them comes over to the other’s house. 

Tonight, it is Yunseong’s turn to make his way towards his boyfriend’s house. Minhee is having his late dinner in the kitchen when he hears a knock from the front door, which he assumes is his boyfriend. He excitedly makes his way towards the door and welcomes Yunseong with a sweet smile that the latter will never get tired of. 

“So, what is my tall boyfriend planning to do tonight?” Yunseong asks cheekily as they make their way to Minhee’s room.

“Ummm, let’s just play games or something,” Minhee replies knowing well that they’ll just end up cuddling each other and have small romantic talks. It is their routine and both of them enjoy it very much. It starts with some movie or game sessions until they’re bored of the named activity and Yunseong will bring the younger into his embrace as they just stare at the walls, talking about whatever each of them have in their minds. 

“Yunseong hyung?” Minhee breaks the silence between them, still in Yunseong’s embrace.

Yunseong just hums as a signal that he has his full attention towards whatever the younger between the two is going to say.

“Do you love me?” Minhee asks an unexpected question.

Yunseong pauses his stroke on the other’s soft hair, “Of course I love you dumbass, if I don’t then what was the point of courting you throughout the orientation week. That week was hell. Not only for me, but for the other student council members as well. You made it easier for me, Minhee. Whenever we were about to prepare for a new activity, I thought of you and felt energised. That was how much impact you had and still have on me. You make my days on Serim High so much more bearable.”

“Was that even called courting?” The younger jokes.

Yunseong chuckles, “Not really, you’re so pretty that I was scared if someone else confessed to you first after the week ended. Plus, that was the only week where we could see each other often so I took the chance to confess.” 

Minhee only nods.

“Mini, hyung isn’t a greedy person but I became greedy the moment I saw you. I really love you.” Yunseong continues.

“You’re so cheesy, do you know that? I just asked the question because I was curious, it’s not that I was doubting you or anything, dumbass.” Minhee only chuckles after.

Yunseong pokes the other on his body as his “little revenge” and Minhee, being the ticklish boy that he is, tries to block Yunseong’s hands. They joke around like that for a while. Since Yunseong is physically stronger, he managed to escape his hands from the other boy’s hold and place them on the latter’s cheeks. They look at each other in the eyes before Yunseong pecks the other boy’s freckles. Minhee closes his eyes, too overwhelmed to say anything. They’re in their own little word over again. 

“You’re so pretty that I feel like the luckiest boy for being able to be your boyfriend,” Yunseong breaks the awkward silence.

Minhee places his hands around the older’s neck, feelings more comfortable like that. “No, I think I’m luckier for dating the school’s president though? I’ve never thought that our cold president has this cheeky side hidden from everyone in the school.” 

“This cheeky side is special for you and just you,” Yunseong leans his face closer trying to close the distance between them when they suddenly hear a knock on the door.

“Minhee, are you there? It’s Minseo by the way!” The said boy shouts from outside of the door.

The two boys look at each other panickedly before Minhee pushes the older away.

“Go hide in the bathroom! I’ll go get the door. Faster!” Minhee instructs in a whispering voice and Yunseong only nods before running towards the bathroom. 

Once there is no more sight of Yunseong, Minhee takes a breath and makes his way to the door to welcome his best friend. They exchange hugs before Minhee asks the other’s purpose for coming. Minseo and Hyeongjun often came to his house, but they usually told him beforehand before coming so it surprised him for Minseo to suddenly come unattended. 

“Oh, my mum asked to accompany her to her friends house and I knew that you live in the same area, so I brought along your sweater that you lent me during the camp last week to return it back, hehehe.” Minseo replies. “Nice hoodie by the way, never knew that you’re a fan of the DMWU brand.” He continues.

Minhee scratches his nape, “T-thank you,” he stutters.

“Anyway, my mum is waiting for me downstairs. I’ll go first, sorry Mini for not telling you first before coming.” Minseo informs him.

“Oh, no no it’s fine, bye Minseo! See you tomorrow,” Minhee sends Minseo off to his house’s front door.

Minhee gets back to his room and sighs in relief. He whistles signaling Yunseong that there is no one else in the room. The older get out from the bathroom and they look at each other before laughing.

“This is kinda fun actually,” Yunseong starts talking after he manages to contain his laugh.

“What’s so fun about almost getting caught?” Minhee only raises one of his eyebrows.

“Us trying to avoid getting caught.” Yunseong smiles cheekily after.

Minhee pinches the older’s arms before he winces in pain. Minhee chuckles at that sight because Yunseong looks cute rubbing his pinched arm. The taller boy then takes his boyfriend’s arm and leaves a peck there.

“Since when were you this bold?” Yunseong asks with his cheeks flushing.

“My boyfriend is literally The Hwang Yunseong.” Both of them only laugh at the answer before getting back to their usual night session. They cuddle with Minhee’s cheeks on the other’s shoulder while Yunseong scrolls through his social media. They stay like that until it’s getting late and time for Yunseong to go home.

-

It is Minhee’s birthday. Another good thing is that it is their last day of midterm exam. As the last paper has finished, all the students are required to rearrange back their desks into the normal arrangement as for the examination, they had to distance each of their desks from each other. 

Minhee is busy rearranging the other desks that he did not realise that the classroom got empty. It hits when he suddenly feels a pair of arms around his waist and a face so close to his head. He gets startled and even more startled after realising that it’s his boyfriend. 

Minhee tries to release himself from the hug and turn around to his boyfriend’s direction, “Hyung, what are you doing here? What if someone sees us here?” 

“I was just taking a stroll to see how you’re doing and saw you alone. I assume your classmates already left?” Yunseong said with a smile. ‘Stupid handsome face with that annoying smile’. Minhee thinks. 

“Oh, I think they left without me because I told them that I’m meeting Mr. Kim later after the exam.” Minhee continues doing his previous action, trying to move another table to where it originally was before Yunseong helps him. 

“Do you want to go home together? We can pass by somewhere to celebrate your birthday. I also have something for you but I’ll give it later.” 

Minhee only nods, “Hyung, you don’t have to help me. Just sit there while I continue moving the desks, hm? I’m strong enough to carry them all hehehe,” 

Yunseong only complies and sits down. Minhee goes to the whiteboard to erase the words there and when he goes back to where Yunseong is, the older suddenly pulls his wrist before standing up. Minhee ends up in both of the older’s arms. Their faces are only an inch close. 

“Why do you look extra good today?” Yunseong questions before removing one strand of hair that covers Minhee’s forehead.

Minhee chuckles at that remark, “I look good everyday, what do you mean, huh?” 

Yunseong tightens his arms that are around the younger’s waist before trying to close the distance between their two faces.

“SURPRI— oh” a voice, no, a group of voices from the classroom’s door can be heard by the two boys. 

“IS THAT THE HWANG YUNSEONG?”

“WHAT?” 

“HELLO?” 

“WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!” 

Followed by a Wonjin’s “I KNEW IT! I KNOW I DIDN’T HEAR IT WRONG BACK AT THE SCHOOL LIBRARY,” 

Yunseong quickly loosens arms that are around his boyfriend’s waist before they look at each other and then simultaneously turn towards the group of students looking at them. Minhee recognises his classmates especially Hyeongjun and Minseo, that’s when everything finally hits him. He was left alone because the others planned to surprise him. Both sides are speechless as they observe each other on the face.

“So… since when?” Hyeongjun breaks the silence before Minseo cuts him off, “Look, we’re here to celebrate mini’s birthday, not to interrogate them so shall we just get started on the party and hear the explanations afterwards?” 

Minhee tries to form a smile on his face before looking at Yunseong and then turning towards his classmates plus Wonjin, who joins the party because apparently him and Hyeongjun knows each other and the younger told him to join the mini party. 

Throughout the party, Minhee explains everything to their close friends and thankfully they are understanding enough to let this slide (with a condition that Yunseong has to treat them a meal as the cost for dating their best friend). The so-called party eventually ended and they left Minhee to go home with his ‘new’ boyfriend. 

Yunseong and Minhee walk home with their hands joined together. Minhee has an oversized sky blue sweater cardigan on, which is a gift from Yunseong. Yunseong enjoys the view. He likes seeing his boyfriend in cardigans because the other looks extra cuddly in them. 

“Surprisingly, I feel relieved rather than having any regrets after telling my friends about us,” Minhee breaks the comfortable silence that had been engulfing them since minutes ago.

“I think I’ll tell my friends too tomorrow. They’ll eventually find out in the future,” Minhee only hums at the older’s answer. Both of them continue walking until they reach Minhee’s house.

“Hey, thank you for today.” Minhee turns his body towards Yunseong, their fingers still intertwined within each other’s.

“No, thank you for letting me love you.” The older is back with his cliches. 

Minhee lightly punches his boyfriend before telling him to go as it is already late and just like usual, Yunseong refuses to go first. 

“It’s your birthday today, just go in first.” 

They only look at each other while smiling before Minhee eventually gives up, “Fine, I’ll go inside first.” He walks through his house gate before turning back towards Yunseong and leaves a small peck on the other’s lips. He runs inside after.

“KANG MINHEE!” Yunseong only hears an ‘I love you!’ from a distance that came from the Kang Minhee himself. He only smiles to himself before touching his lips. 

“Tsk, thank god that he is cute,” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
